Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to a display panel speaker.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Panel displays are becoming more prevalent in devices such as smart phones. Generating sound from a panel display is being investigated. The following abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:                AEC—Acoustic Echo Controller        TX ALWE—Background noise suppressor        UDRC—Uplink dynamic range controller        AFIR—Adaptive filter        SND(1)—sending side        UL DT Att—Uplink double talk attenuation        